runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Port Sarim
Port Sarim is a large coastal settlement located on the continent Celina on Gielinor. History Prehistory; Founding The first documented settlement to occupy Sarim's present location was founded by a group of semi-nomadic Humans at some point during the early to mid-sixteenth century of the Fourth Age as Obla'raj. In the succeeding decades, as many as one thousand individuals representing a small number of races settled in the small village. Obla'raj frequently suffered from bouts of disease and pillaging, though, and a raid by goblins between 1608 and 1623 culminated in the collapse of the settlement, leaving behind only charred ruins. The ruins remained largely untouched for three hundred years. In a similar situation during the waning months of 1915, Navjin Sarim, his family of seven, and an accompanying group of thirty settled the coastal plains southwest of the Draynor Territory. The relative infertility of the land on which they settled forced the settlers to live off the sea, which they embraced as a source of sustenance, travel, and commerce. Annexation Rise to Power By year 169 of the Fifth Age, Sarim had grown into a modest port, almost wholly sustained by the local fishing industry. In the year 171, Falador was sacked by a rather large band of marauders from the barbarian outpost Gunnarsgrunn. While not excessively devastating to the city, the attack harshly deteriorated the local defenses and curbed economic growth in the following years while Sir Amik Varze committed the kingdom's resources to rebuilding Falador. Before any significant change had been made, though, the Sir Tezave led a brigade of Black Knights in an assault on the capital of Asgarnia in 174. As word of the encroaching invaders spread, a detachment of the Port Sarim Armed Guard, accompanied by soldiers of the Rimmington General Militia, marched to Falador to reinforce local defenses, but the aid was unable to prevent the Black Knights from breaching the city walls and burning much of the western part of the city down. Once the Sarimic and Rimmingtonian forces returned to their respective cities, Falador was rendered vulnerable to pillaging by weaker forces, such as the Goblins. Subsequently, half of the city's surviving inhabitants fled; half of these wanderers ended up in Misthalin, Kandarin, or Asgarnia's northwestern cities, while the rest made their way to the White Knight camp and surrounding woodland west of Port Sarim and settled what would later become the Southwood Refugee Camp. The fall of Falador led to the temporary dissolution of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Amid the confusion, Port Sarim assumed control of the southern half of what was once Asgarnia, an area which included Rimmington, Southwood, and the Crafting Guild. Before the years end, Asgarnia was revived, now comprising only this southern portion. As King Vallance disappeared into exile before the crippling invasion, the reigning ruler of Port Sarim, Duke Walden, assumed the role of King of Asgarnia. Sir Amik Varze became both Walden's second-in-command and General of Asgarnian Forces, which included the aforementioned forces as well as the famed yet ruthless Order of the White Knights. Behind the Scenes *The names of a number of objects mentioned in this article are derived from words in the Slovenian language. For example, "Sir Tezave" is derived from težave, meaning "trouble." Additionally, "Celina" literally means "continent." *Port Sarim will be featured in an upcoming novella. Category:Locations